This invention relates to a folding antenna. The invention arose in the design of an antenna for use as part of a mobile earth station forming part of a satellite communication system for news gathering purposes. The size of antenna required for this purpose presents a problem with regard to transportability. It is believed that this problem can be greatly eased by employing the present invention.